roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SKS
The 'SKS '''is a semi-automatic Russian marksman carbine, classed as Designated Marksman Rifle in game. It's unlocked at Rank 13, though it can be unlocked earlier with credits. History The SKS (Samozaryadnyj Karabin Sistemy) is a Russian semi-auto carbine made shortly after WWII. It was designed in 1944, but used in 1945. This gun was designed from the AVS-36. It uses the 7.62x39 M43 round fed by a stripper clip. It is used for several government agencies and has been used in many wars as a marksman's rifle. It was originally intended as an alternative to the AK-47 rifle, which at the time was untested. After being replaced by the AK-47 rifle, this gun served on the second line and was eventually used by ceremonial RussIan honor guards. Over 15 million were made and it has more than ten variants made by many countries other than Russia, including Romania, Germany, China, and Poland. This gun has been used for over 60 years.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SKSWikipedia - SKS In-Game Compared to the MK-11 that players first unlock, it does less damage per shot but trades it for a much faster firerate. This can result in an increase in time-to-kill for less-than-full-health enemies, but the SKS will punch through a full-health opponent faster at short ranges fast thanks to the rate of fire boost. However, at long range, the SKS can be difficult to use at its full rate of fire, as the recoil quickly compounds and makes the gun difficult to control. The SKS provides real stopping power at most any given range, but can prove to be very powerful at close range, as it needs 3 shots to kill at all ranges, or 2 shots to the torso at close range or 3 to kill at long range. While it's still not a good idea to go face-first into an assault rifle or PDW user without appropriate aim, the SKS has the damage output and the accuracy to remain dangerous at ranges that would challenge the other players, and the SKS fares much better than the MK-11 would in such situations. Using attachments to increase the rifle's aiming stability is good for all-around. However, the accuracy does play a role with this rifle at longer range as it increases the hit rate. The player can always find a balance or develop their own preference with the SKS. Pros and Cons Pros: * High mobility and maneuverable. * Can 2-hit kill in the torso for a considerable distance Cons: * Higher recoil than the MK-11 * Sluggish reload time Trivia *Before the Beta stage, the SKS had a ROF of 1200 RPM that confused many people, some people even believe that it's the SKS's rate of fire in real-life. *In terms of mechanism, the SKS is the direct descendant of the famous PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle, as they were made by the same person. *The sights are almost unseen when aiming steadily. It's recommended to mainly focus at the red line when aiming, to make it little bit easier to fire. *The Phantom Forces SKS is heavily modified, as the original SKS uses 10 round integral magazine which is reloaded from the ''top with a clip instead of the bottom of the receiver with a 20 round detachable magazine like many modern weapons. It also has an M4 style stock, not a wooden one like the normal SKS. **This SKS's modifications are based on Tapco furniture, and uses a Tapco detachable 20 round magazine. * Its gun sound is the same as the AK-47's gun sound from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * On 4/4/2017, Stylis made the clip size of the SKS 100 and the ammo pool 8000. They also changed it to an automatic weapon. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:DMRs Category:Alpha Weapons Category:SKS